


Contact

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Doctors, Hospital Visit, M/M, Nurses, Phone Call, Strawberries, Worried Phillip, shortness of breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: As soon as Danny and Phillip come back from their walk, Danny puts his plan into play. He goes to the kitchen and gives himself an allergic reaction so Phillip can rush him to the hospital. Once he's there, he finally gets word out to Steve of his location.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Phillip Johnson, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: One-Sided [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Kudos: 22





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Danny’s POV:   
As soon as we came back from the walk, I went to the kitchen while he went to the living room to turn on the TV. I went to the fridge and grabbed two small strawberries from the plastic container. I know this isn’t going to feel good, but I would take an allergic reaction any day over staying with this guy a minute longer. 

I ate both of the strawberries and waited for my body to start rejecting them before I went to Phillip. 

Phillip’s POV:   
“Are you coming? I have the movie ready,” I yelled out to Danny from the couch. 

“Phillip,” he groaned from behind me, “Help.” 

“Danny! What’s wrong?” I asked as I saw him leaning on the couch trying to catch his breath. 

“Allergic reaction. Hospital,” he said as he struggled to breathe comfortably. 

“Okay, let’s go,” I said as I helped him into the car and sped to the hospital. 

I kept looking over at Danny to make sure he was still breathing and conscious. So far so good. 

“We’re almost there honey, just hang on,” I told him as I leaned over and grabbed his hand. 

We pulled up to the hospital fifteen minutes later and I ran inside yelling for help. I told the nurses that followed me out with a stretcher that he was having an allergic reaction to something. 

All I could do was watch as they pulled Danny out of the car and placed him on the stretcher. They wheeled him in as they took vitals and started to ask him questions. 

I followed them inside but they wouldn’t let me pass the waiting room. I sighed as I took a seat and twiddled my thumbs, waiting to hear some news. 

Danny’s POV:   
“You’re very lucky you got here when you did Mr. Williams,” my Doctor said, “You’re going to be just fine. We’ll have you stay here for another hour just to make sure and then you can be on your way. I can go and have your boyfriend come back here.” 

“Wait,” I exclaimed as she headed towards the door, “I’m in danger and I need you to listen carefully.” 

“Okay,” she said as she stood there waiting to hear my explanation. 

“That man in the waiting room is not my boyfriend. He kidnapped me a few days ago! He’s been keeping me up in his family’s cabin that’s 30 miles away,” I explained, “I need to borrow a phone so I can call my real boyfriend named Steve McGarrett. He’s a police officer and he and his team have been looking for me ever since I disappeared.” 

“Wouldn’t it be better to just call the police?” she asked. 

“No,” I answered, “We don’t know how he will react and I don’t want him to hurt anyone here or himself. Do you have a phone on you?” 

“Sure,” she said as she dug it out of her pockets and handed it to me. 

“Thanks,” I said as I took it and dialed Steve’s number. 

“Hello?” he asked. 

“Steve,” I answered as I tried to hold back tears from hearing his voice again. 

“Danny? Honey where are you?” he asked, “We’re coming to get you!” 

“Steve I don’t have a lot of time and I need you to listen very carefully,” I told him, “Phillip took me to stay at his family’s cabin. The cabin is 30 miles away from the nearest town and I will text you the address once I hang up. The only way to contact you was if we came to town for an emergency, so I ate strawberries.” 

“Strawberries? You’re allergic to them,” he interrupted. 

“I know Steve but that was the only way I could get to town without causing severe harm to myself or Phillip,” I explained, “Now, I’m going to be discharged in an hour and Phillip and I will return to the cabin. I will make sure he stays there as long as I can so you can arrest him. You should know that he has three guns in the house, but he’s keeping a pistol in the back of his pants.” 

“Okay,” he sighed as he took in all this information, “But are you okay?” 

“Besides my allergic reaction, yeah. I will be better though once you’re here,” I told him, “Can you hurry?” 

“We’ll be leaving as soon as you text me the address Danno. We’ll probably get there before you’re discharged from the hospital. If we are there sooner, we will be waiting on the property until you enter the cabin,” he said, “It’ll be over soon, you’re doing so well honey. I love you. Stay safe.” 

“Love you too, see you soon,” I said before I hung up and texted him the address, “Thank you.” 

“Am I supposed to let you leave with your kidnapper?” she asked once she grabbed her phone back, “Are you sure it’s safe?” 

“No, but it’ll be safer for everyone here if that’s where we went. Plus, that’s where I told Steve I’d be so I need to go,” I told her, “I need you to discharge me in an hour. No sooner.” 

“Okay,” she sighed, “If that’s the safest option.” 

“It is the only good option,” I told her before she left.

**Author's Note:**

> It's getting close to the end! I hope you like it and I hope the build up pays off! Thank you for reading.


End file.
